Need Someone
by SunDragon27
Summary: Scorpius has feelings for Rose. But she's dating someone else. When he finds her crying all he can think of is to be there for her. * Just a cute little story. I hope you like it! :D


**Need Someone  
**  
**Summery: Scorpius and Rose had another row. But when Scorpius finds her crying in a deserted hallway all is forgotten as he comforts his best friend, and secret crush.**

**`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
**  
Scorpius and Al were walking down the hall towards the Ravenclaw common room. They and Rose were in their sixth year at Hogwarts and had been friends since their first ride on the Hogwarts Express. And even still, when all three of them were sorted into Ravenclaw. Dinner had ended a while ago but they both lingered around talking about the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Rose, who would usually complete this new trio, had left the Great Hall earlier telling them she was going to meet Sean McLaggan, her current boyfriend. She kissed her cousin on the cheek and then Scorpius and waved goodbye. Although Scorpius felt a rush of warmth from his cheek he couldn't help but glare at inanimate objects when Rose mentioned Sean.

"Come on Scorp how long are you going to sit there glaring at nothing and go tell Ro how you feel already!" Albus asked his best friend using the nickname Scorpius had made up for Rose their first year. He was getting annoyed of the blonde not paying attention to him.

"Shut it Al. You know exactly why I can't tell her now." Scorpius said. She had a boyfriend and didn't think of him like that in any way.

Al rolled his eyes. Yeah he knew, but he also knew that Rose found Scorpius attractive. But he had waited too long so Rose had agreed to go on a date with McLaggen and they have been exclusive ever since. "Fine but when her current relationship doesn't last you need to tell her. Your drive me mad sometimes!" Albus said frustrated.

"We'll see. And how do you know it's not going to last?" Scorpius said. They were now walking down the hall toward their Common Room.

"Please, you know I don't like him and neither does the rest of the family. She'll see that soon." Al replied.

He checked his watch. "Merlin! We have to get that project done for Divination or Cornwall will have our heads!" Albus exclaimed. "Go fine Rose and tell her we need to finish it. She should be done with McLaggen anyway. Go check the library and I'll get the stuff out." He finished.

"Why do I have to go get her? What if she hexes me for interrupting something?" Scorp asked. He really didn't like to be in a situation like that. Sure Rose and he argued a lot but it was all good fun. Most of the time, they did get in actual rows.

"You'll be fine! Now hurry!" Albus said.

Scorpius watched the Potter run toward their common room while he gave a sigh and walked the opposite direction towards the library. His mind on the pretty red head. Al was right of course, Scorpius had fancied Rose for a while now. Since third year in fact. It made him sound like a total sap but he loved everything about her. She was gorgeous with red curls that hung down her back to the bright sapphire eyes. He loved her fiery attitude and how witty and smart she was. Rose was also loving and kind and was always willing to help others. She was also a wicked Beater for the Ravenclaw team.

Of course then the day had to come when she began dating that loser Sean Mclaggen. Scorpius hated that bugger. He had a reputation with girls that Scorpius really did not like. Really none of her family did. James absolutely loathed it but James would pretty much hate anyone who dated Rose. He was so overprotective of her and Lily. And Albus felt the same way and Scorpius did. Hugo didn't like it either but he was so busy being overprotective of Lily, who was in his year, that he was overwhelmed enough of that. Hugo also knew that Albus and Scorpius took care of Rose so he was focusing on Lily. Scorpius couldn't tell Rose what to do though. He just really hoped she would come to her senses and dump McLaggan.

Soon.

Scorpius was halfway to the library when he heard a sound. It sounded like crying. Looking around worry stabbed through him when he caught a glimpse of scarlet hair coming from just outside the window. Walking slowly forward Scorpius could now clearly see his favorite person sitting on the ledge just outside the window crying. The ledge was fairly large and she could sit on it easily without the fear of falling. Another glistening tear fell down her cheek and dropped to onto her hand that was in her lap.

"Ro?" Scorpius said trying not to startle her. She still gave a little gasp as she turned her head and looked at one of her best friends.

"Scorpius!" Rose cried in surprise. She then frantically tried to wipe away her tears. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a little red. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she said trying to make her voice sound steady.

"I was on my way to the library to find you." Scorpius began as he climbed out the window and sat next to her. He turned and looked right into her teary eyes which blue color seemed to glitter like gems. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing." Rose tried her best but failed miserably. She gave a big sigh and sniffed. She looked down knowing that if she looked at him she wouldn't be able to hold herself together.

Scorpius lifted her chin so she looked him in the eyes. "Ro. You know I won't leave until you tell me." Scorpius said. She looked back at his concerned face.

Rose blinked and another tear came from her eyes as she put her head down again slightly. A hitch in a sob escaped her lips. Scorpius removed his hand from her chin and wiped away the tear gently with his thumb. He let his hand linger there on the side of her face.

"Please tell me what's wrong Red." Scorpius whispered using a different nickname he rarely said. It was her favorite nickname and liked to keep it special. Scorpius was the only one who used it. While Ro had become the name Albus and Scorpius called her. Sometimes even James, Hugo and Lily called her Ro too. But Red was all him.

Sniffing again Rose removed his hand from her face and held it in hers tightly. Then she whispered, "Sean."

Oh no. He knew it. Scorpius knew it! "He broke up with you?" Scorpius asked as calm as he could.

Rose began to shake her head. "No I broke up with him." She looked up to see the confusion on Scorpius' face. "I... I... I caught hi-im snogging tha-at brat Ta-asha from Slytherin." Rose whisper shouted as she choked back more sobs.

Rage coursed through Scorpius at bullet speed. He was going to kill him. "He what?" Scorpius asked darkly. "Im going to murder him. Oh and believe me when I say that Al is going want to kill him too. Oh and Hugo is going to strangle him. And I can't even imagine what James will do to him when he finds out. Lily's going to break Tasha's legs I can promise you that. I'm going to go kill him." Scorpius scrambled on really fast. He made an atempt to get up but Rose pulled him back.

"No! Please stay. I've already hexed him once. You- you can take care of him later. I really need someone right now." Rose said sadly.

Scorpius sighed and frowned at her distraught face. He really hated seeing her like this. How could Sean do this? How much of an idiot was he? Could he not see that he had the most wonderful person in the world? Did he not see that he had the girl Scorpius had fallen in love with? Did he not think he would get caught? He certainly didn't think about what would happen to him when he did get caught. That moron was now going to have four very angry wizards coming after him once Al, James and Hugo found out. He was not going to have a good day.

Scorpius squeezed Rose's hand. "I will always be that someone." he said softly.

Rose gave a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you." she whispered and then took a deep breath. She began to cry again silently. Even with her face flushed and her make-up smeared Scorpius still thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But he still hated it when she cried despite the beauty.

"Now don't cry Red you know he's not worth your tears." Scorpius told her.

"I-I know. It's just... I... "Rose tried. She couldn't get her sentence out. Her face filled with sadness and pain and Scorpius could tell she was replaying the discovery of Sean's betrayal.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Scorpius asked somewhat painfully. He wanted to be with her. He would not have done something like this to her. He was going to turn McLaggen into a toad.

Rose locked eyes with Scorpius' grey ones. She could see how much he cared for her through his eyes. (Although not entirely cause she still doesn't know his feelings for her) Something she now realized she never saw in Sean's. "Yes I did." Rose replied as she started to fall towards Scorpius.

She finally lost the battle. Holding back her tears was not possible anymore. She began sobbing freely into his chest. Scorpius put both his arms around her petite frame and held her close.

"Shh it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Scorpius began muttering comforting words to Rose. One of his hands came up and smoothed her hair. Stroking it softly, while the other one held her close to him. Sean's worries were only beginning with Rose's curse. But for now Scorpius could wait to cause him pain. He wanted Rose to enjoy it when it happened. Right now she needed someone. And he would always be that someone as long as she let him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Rose had cried her fill she leaned up and smiled at Scorpius. "Thanks Scorp. I really needed that." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. His cheek filled with warmth once more. Oh how he loved that warmth.

Scorpius smiled back. "Every time." he replied. "Now come on, we have to get back to the Common Room before Al starts to freak out. I told him I was coming to get you to finish our project."

Rose smacked her forehead. "Oh I completely forgot about that!" She said. Then she laughed. "Of course I had a pretty good reason to." She joked.

He stood up and helped her to her feet smiling. Now that's the Rose he knew. Climbing through the window they both made their way back to their Common Room. Once they answered the question and walked through the door they met Al who was rummaging around with supplies.

Al took a good look at Rose's red eyes and wet, exhausted face. Then he looked at Scorpius damp shirt and back at Rose. His stressed out face now turned to one of concern and a hint of mischief. "Alright who are we killing and how are we going to let James and Hugo know?"

**Please Read and Review! This is my first story so be nice. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
